User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep dear buckimion, my photo wasn't fanart. it was a real prototype. Seriously, i understand why you think it's a prototype. If i were you and I saw that, I'd think it's fanart too. It's ok. Sincerely, Cartoonwars2004 I still call BS, but more importantly, we have no use for it here. This is not a server to hold stuff for people. --Buckimion (talk) 14:49, February 15, 2020 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I just resubmitted a dupe edit...my bad. I double-checked the audio, and I was wrong. New at this Questions Do you know how I can mail episode suggestions to the show's writers? I have one where Shauna Parks returns and still tries to get the school to be named after Dr. King and she believes that Naming it after Any white guy is wrong. She would also became an enemy to the entire Griffin Family, even when Brian reveals that He wanted to rename the high School to get in her pants rather than honor anyone from the civil rights movement. This may be out of date, but it worked several years ago: https://fanmail.com/spotlight_tv_show/family_guy --Buckimion (talk) 16:48, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Thank you. What do you think of the episode idea? Aside from the writers not using fan ideas to begin with, it's DOA. Adam West High School is here to stay and there may even be a bit of outrage from the fans against the characters for wanting to change it. --Buckimion (talk) 17:08, February 17, 2020 (UTC) I was just suggesting it to the point that she becomes a villain. Removing content from pages Hi am I allowed to remove certain content from pages if the changes are very minor that they shouldn't even need permission in the first place and the content in question is discouraged by the Family Guy Editing Policy? I've come across two Quotes pages that use the main characters' full names redundantly and have been wanting to remove them so that only the first names display like most Quote pages have it, but I occasionally ask for permission within regards to minor content removal because I don't want to risk the possibility of getting blocked for violating the editing policy. I don't think changes this small like the ones I brought up very recently on their talk pages need admin permission prior to removal. EmilyHReturns (talk) 04:21, February 18, 2020 (UTC) I would prefer if it was kept in line with doing other work instead of a hunt only to shorten names. As far as duplicate quotes as you noted earlier, I consider that a priority edit but please just note in the summary that it was a duplicate. If you have the time to sort out which one is newer (original edits usually have priority), that would be great, but generally prefer to keep the better written one which may or may not be older or shorter. --Buckimion (talk) 04:30, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Brenda Quagmire It mentions "over cards" twice. Is it all right if I fix it? Yes, remove the second one. --Buckimion (talk) 02:36, February 23, 2020 (UTC)